DBZ High School
by Goku91898
Summary: An Irish boy named Hero O'Brian has just started going to OSHS and he has meet some good people already. Note: This has nothing to do with DBZ Middleschool: Hero's School Years. Everyone has their powers, well the Adults at least, the only teen that has powers is Hero.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: First Day**

Hi, my name is Hero O'Brian Jr., I'm 16 and today is my first day at my new High school OSHS, I moved to West City so I could get a better education along with personal reasons over the Summer, I've lived alone after my Aunt & Uncle died when I was 13, I was allowed to live alone but every now and again my Grandma and Grandpa would check in just to be safe. I was nervous because I've never even seen this place before, I walked inside to find I was in Mr Popo's class for Homeroom, I wasn't sure where that was so I wandered the halls for a bit, I accidentally bumped into a girl while looking at my schedule "Oh I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going" I apologized to the girl while scratching the back of my head. "It's alright, I'm Bra by the way" the girl introduced. "I'm Hero" I introduced "I haven't seen you around here before, are you new?" Bra asked "Yeah, do you know where Mr Popo's class is, I'm suppose to go there for home room" I answered "You're in Mr Popo's homeroom, so am I" Bra input, she then gestured for me to follow her so I did, after a bit of walking we arrived at Mr Popo's room, some other students waved to Bra and she waved back. She then grabbed my hand and said "Come on, I want you to meet my friends" she dragged me up to where her friends were sitting "Guys I would like you to meet Hero, he's new here in West City" Bra introduced me, I was nervous about meeting new people "He's kinda cute" a blonde girl said, I blushed at the comment, I looked at the group to inspect them all, the bell then rung and we headed out to the next class "AAAAAH!" I heard Bra scream. I turned around and saw she had fallen so I ran over "You okay Bra?" I asked helping her up "Yeah I'm fine" Bra answered, she then looked around to find the culprit "What's your problem Tarrot?" Bra hissed "Bra don't bother, it's not worth your time" I interrupted putting my hand on her shoulder "You're right" Bra sighed and we continued walking until Bra took another fall, I grabbed her hand before she hit the ground "Not this time" I commented, I spotted the culprit and punched him which knocked him down, me, Bra, and Pan then headed to our next class.

We just arrived at Pan's house after walking for a while, I was complaining the whole way about how much farther it was gonna be, Pan's brothers were already there "How'd you get here so fast?" I asked "We took the bus" the duo answered, I gave Bra a look and she laughed with her hands up defensively "Don't tell me she made you walk the entire way?" Goten questioned while laughing, I nodded angrily "Sorry" Bra apologized while laughing "Hey Pan" a man greeted. He had very spiky hair going out in all directions "Hey Dad" Pan greeted "Is this a friend of yours?" her dad asked pointing to me "Yeah he's new here. His name is Hero, Hero this is my Dad Goku" Pan introduced "Nice to meet you Hero" Goku said with his hand out "Likewise" I said shaking his hand, my stomach then growled and I blushed a bit "Do you mind if I have a bite to eat?" I asked sheepishly "Sure, my wife is an excellent cook" Goku replied smiling "Chi-Chi make extra food! We have a guest!" Goku shouted. A woman with black hair like Pan's but in a bun walked out "Are you a friend of Pan's?" she asked, I nodded "I'm Chi-Chi, Pan's mom" the woman introduced "I'm Hero, i-it's nice to meet you" I introduced nervously "Please take a seat in the booth, I'll go get a menu" Chi-Chi instructed, I sat down in the booth and Pan & the others sat down with me "So Hero tell us about your self" Bra insisted.

"Well I'm from Ireland, I lived there until I was 13 when my Aunt & Unlce died, so I moved here with my Grandma and Grandpa but I moved out a year later and I currently live alone here in West City and I love Martial Arts" I summed up, they were all frowning after I finished "What?" I questioned "It's just sad that your relatives died" Pan said to break the silence "It's been 3 years, I'm not gonna cry each time someone mentions them but when someone insults them I'll kill them" I shrugged off the question. Chi-Chi walked in and handed me a Menu, Bra wanted something too so she had to lean on me to see the menu and this caused me to blush with a pretty girl breathing over my shoulder "I think I'll have some Spaghetti" I informed after scanning the menu "I'll have some too" Bra informed "Alright but you two can share, I'm not making the same dish for two people at the same booth" Chi-Chi said writing down my order. Everything was silent until she left "Your Mom scares me" I whispered to Pan & her brothers "We know" they said while laughing, Chi-Chi came back in with a big plate of Spaghetti that took up almost the entire table, we all grabbed a fork and dug in, Bra was the first to stop eating, she wasn't a foodaholic like me and the Sons, the rest of us stopped after the plate was cleared. "That was good" I said holding my filled stomach "I told ya she was a good cook" Goku said smiling "Well I better head home, see you guys later" I said getting up, I waved goodbye and headed out to my house which was near Capsule Corp.  
**To Be Continued... (Please tell me what you think as long as you don't be an ass about it. Tell me who you think Hero should hook up with, should it be one of the gang or a made up character, if so give me a desc. of her. Also tell me what you think could be improved, but don't say improve the format or I'll block you)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Set Up  
**

It had been a week since I had arrived at OSHS, I've made some pretty good friends but I've still felt a hole in my heart since my Aunt & Uncle died, but what I didn't tell the gang is that they were killed, they didn't die of a disease or anything like that, I saw the man who killed my Aunt & Uncle face all those years ago, I just didn't know his name, he was no ordinary man though, he didn't kill them with a weapon, he killed them with Ki, I swore that I would find the man and make him pay dearly. I was sulking around on the way to school that day cause today was the anniversary of their death "Hero what's wrong?" Goten asked, him and the others just caught up to me "Today's the day my Aunt & Uncle died" I answered sadly, I was actually crying a bit, I felt someone pull me and wrap their arms around me, it was Videl, I was surprised that she was hugging me "I know how ya feel, my Mom died when I was 11 but ya gotta keep movin', don't dwell on the past" Videl told me. I hugged her back and continued to cry, I just needed somebody right now, not as a girlfriend or anything just someone to be there, the comfort hug turned into a group hug and me & Videl were crushed in the middle of it, but we were crunched up against each other, we both blushed and looked the other direction but the other squeezed even tighter which caused us to be pushed even closer together, Videl's head was crunched up against my chest and she could hear my heart beating fast so she looked up at me and smirked.

I blushed even more and looked away, my face was as red as a fire truck now "Can you guys please let go! I can't breath!" I begged gasping for air, they all let go and sheepishly laughed, we continued on the way to school but I stopped and grabbed Videl's arm "What's up?" Videl asked "I need to talk to you" I answered "Ooooo" the others cooed in front of us except Gohan, I motioned for them to continue on ahead and they did. "Videl, I know we've only known each other for a week but I was wondering if...you would like to go on a date with me tonight?" I asked nervously while blushing "...Sure" Videl answered, she was blushing as well, she wasn't the type for that from what I could tell "Where do you want to go?" I asked "Chi-Chi's" Videl answered instantly "Alright, I'll pick you up around 7:00" I said with a huge grin "Alright" Videl smiled, she kissed me on the cheek and headed out to school, after a lot more walking we arrived in Mr Popo's room and sat down, I sat next to Videl from then on out. **Later that night... **I heard a knock at my door and headed down to answer it, Videl was at a sleepover so we had to cancel our date for tonight, but coincidentally Videl was at the door "What are you doing here Vi?" I asked "It's Trunks, he's drunk at a party and we need to go get him" Videl explained "Alright" I nodded and locked the door behind me, we headed to the lake in West City where the party was held and asked around for Trunks' whereabouts and it all ended in the same place, at the docks near the lake, when we arrived there was a blow up doll disguised to look like Trunks and within the next second we were in the water *That Fucker!* I angrily thought as I swam to the surface "Goten My Glasses! I Can't See!" Bra cried, Goten instantly jumped back into the water and got her glasses which were broken "Next time I see him I'm kicking his ass!" I growled "Agreed!" Videl said, Marron was sitting on the ground crying "What's wrong Marron?" Videl asked "Trunks set us up" Marron cried "We'll get him back Marron. For now let's just go home" I reassured her, we all agreed that it's time to go home and I flew to my house, I sure as hell was going to kick his ass next time I see him.  
**To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Parents...Are Weird  
**

I was heading to school along side Videl, her and I were talking about random subjects, "Videl? Do you think we could go on a date tonight since we didn't last time?" I asked "Sure" Videl nodded smiling "Let's go to the carnival" I suggested "Sounds fun, pick me up around 7:00" Videl agreed "I'll be there" I said smiling, I thought now would be a good time to make a move so I pressed my lips against Videl's and Videl's eyes widened once I did and then she began kissing me back while wrapping her arms around my neck "How cute" a voice said, we broke our kiss to look at the person who said that, it was Bra and the others. Me and Videl wildly blushed, I grabbed her hand and we scurried off to school to get away from the others, when we got there we were exhausted "I think...we lost them" I said in between breaths "Good..." Videl was bent over gasping for air just like me "Now...where were we" Videl said in a seductive tone, she moved up to me and we began kissing again "No kissing on school grounds!" Mr Cell shouted from the front of the school "Oh god dammit" I grouched "Agreed" Videl grouched as well.

"Uh..Videl I was wondering if...I mean Homecoming is just around the corner and..." I was trying to ask her to come with me to Homecoming but I was really nervous, Videl put her hand over my mouth so I would stop rambling "Yes I'll go to homecoming with you" Videl agreed while smiling, she then kissed my cheek and dragged me into school "Aw...but I don't want to go to school" I whined to Videl "Neither do I but we have to" Videl told me "Maybe we don't today" I said stopping her "What do you mean?" Videl asked "How about we skip school today, you and me just go out and have fun, no work, just fun at where ever you want" I suggested. Videl smiled "Sounds fun, lets go" Videl agreed, we walked away from the school and walked down the side walk, I thought it would be fun if we went to an Amusement Park together, we went on all the rides, Roller Coasters, Go Karts, everything, it was awesome, after we finished having our fun we went to check if school was over, it was just ending in fact and we saw the gang exiting the school, we waved them over to us. "Where were you guys?" Bra asked angrily while pouting "We went out on a date" I answered grinning, we headed to Bra's house after school and all of our parents were there, well except mine cause you know why "What are you all doing here?" We asked "We need to speak with the boy, the rest of you get your asses upstairs" Vegeta ordered pointing to me, the others went upstairs and I gulped from being very nervous.

* * *

**Meanwhile Upstairs...**

Gohan was acting very strange currently, it was his only chance to ask Videl out on a date even though Videl & Hero were dating "Um...Videl" Gohan muttered trying to get her attention "What?" Videl responded "Can you go on a date with me tonight?" Gohan asked shyly, Videl forgot she had a date with Hero tonight but wasn't gonna say yes "I'm already dating someone" Videl answered "Please! It's a double date with Goten & Bra!" Gohan begged with puppy dog eyes "Ugh, fine" Videl sighed "Thank you" Gohan thanked

* * *

**Back Down Stairs...**

"So what is it you wanted to talk with me about?" I asked nervously, all of their parents partially scared me except Goku cause he was pretty cool "We just wanted to get to know you a bit since you'll be hanging around our family often" Bulma informed "Oh thank god" I sighed in relief. The parents laughed a bit "Alright Hero I'm going to ask you a few questions and see how you answer them okay" Goku told me "Alright, ask away" I nodded "If someone pissed you off what would you do?" Goku asked the first question, I blushed partially embarrassed because that already happened "I kinda already ran into the problem with Trunks" I admitted "What'd he do to piss you off?" a man who looked like Goku but had a scar on his cheek asked, I'm guessing it's his Father. "Well on my first day, me, Bra, and Pan were walking in the hall together when Tarrot tripped Bra and Bra got pissed but I calmed her down, we continued walking but she got tripped again, this time by Trunks but I caught her before she hit the ground and I punched Trunks in the face" I explained "You punched my baby!" Bulma yelled.

I was very scarred now "Bulma relax, he was just defending Bra" Chi-Chi said "Question Two. If you had a girlfriend and you got her pregnant what would you do?" Goku asked "At first I would probably be a bit shocked but then I would help her through it" I answered "Awwwww" all the mothers cooed while I blushed "Question Three. If you were dating one of our daughters would you tell us?" Goku asked. "Funny that you mention it cause I'm dating Videl" I said scratching the back of my head while blushing more "AWWWWWW" the mothers cooed even more "Question 4. If you had to kill any person on this planet would you do it?" Goku asked "Yes" I answered straight forward. Everything was silent and all the adults took a step back except Goku "Why?" he asked "Cause the person I want to kill killed my Aunt & Uncle" I explained "That's so sad" Chi-Chi said with a tear on her cheek "Just ask the next question" I insisted "Alright. Question 5, there's one more after this. If you were about to kill one of our kids would you do it?" Goku asked "One. That's a little dark. And Two. Depends" I answered. "Final Question. If you found out that you girlfriend was cheating on you with one of your friends what would you do?" Goku asked "I would kick said friends ass and break up with said girlfriend" I answered, all the adults then huddled up "Alright, we think you can hang with our kids" Bulma said, I just smiled, their parents are weird.  
**To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Surprises Everywhere Today  
**

It had been hours since I had to talk with all my friends parents, I was on my way to Videl's currently in a car I bought myself for my 16th birthday, I was a few blocks away from her house when my car got hit by a big 18-wheeler which sent my car flying into a building, all I could hear before I blacked out was sirens and footsteps.

* * *

**Meanwhile On Videl's Double Date...**

_Ring Ring_ Videl's phone rang "Hello...This is her...WHAT?!...THAT CAN'T BE!...I'M ON MY WAY!" Videl shouted into her phone, when she hung up there were tears rolling down her face "What's wrong Videl?" Goten asked "It's Hero! He got into a car accident! He might be dead!" Videl cried "Then let's go!" Bra shouted running while dragging Goten, Videl did the same and they drove to the hospital as fast as they could "Dad, Hero is in the hospital! Tell everyone to get down there right now!" Goten shouted into his phone, he then hung up and they rushed to the hospital.

* * *

**At the Hospital...  
**

Everyone was there sitting in the waiting room when Videl & the others arrived "How is he?!" Videl asked worriedly "We don't know, they won't let us see him" Hero Sr. answered shaking his head, Videl just fell on the ground crying, Fasha went to comfort her "Don't worry Videl, Roro(Row-Row) will be fine" Fasha comforted, everyone chuckled a little including Videl "Roro?" Videl questioned partially laughing "Yeah, it's my little baby's nickname" Fasha replied, Videl laughed a bit more and then sat in a chair, they all took a seat and went to sleep. **6 ****Hours Later (1:00 AM)... **"Vi...Vi wake up" Erasa whispered "Huh?" Videl questioned waking up "We can go see Hero now" Erasa informed "WHAT!" Videl shouted shooting up "Yea, his parents just went in a minute ago" Erasa informed.

**In Hero's Hospital Room... **"Sweetie I'm so glad your okay" my Mom cried hugging me, I was blushing "Mom what if my girlfriend sees" I whined, I didn't want Videl calling me a mama's boy "Awww my little man is growing up" my Mom cooed while pinching my cheek "Am I interrupting?" Videl said with a smirk "Is this your girlfriend sweetie?" my Mom asked. I blushed even more and nodded, my Dad then leaned in next to me and whispered "She's a keeper" "Dad!" I whined "Oh relax Junior I'm just kidding" my Dad laughed with his hands up defensively "May we talk in private?" Videl requested "Sure thing dear, come on Senior, let's leave the love birds alone" my Mom said winking at Videl at the last part. Me and Videl both blushed heavily "Don't call me Senior" my Dad pouted, once they were gone Videl came over to my bed side and sat down "It's uh...good to see you" I greeted, Videl didn't respond "Are you okay?" I asked.

Videl instantly wrapped her arms around me and sobbed "I was *sob* so scared *sob* I thought *sob* I was going *sob* to lose you" she cried, I was shocked, I'd never seen Videl cry before, I'm pretty sure no one had except her mother, I just hugged her and held her close & tight "I'm sorry Videl, I love you" I whispered in her ear. Videl didn't respond she just kissed me deeply which caught me off guard but I then kissed her back, I broke the kiss and looked straight into her eyes "Videl, I know we're only in High school but..." I spoke, I stopped talking and pulled out a small box "Will you marry, and don't worry we're of age" I finished, Videl began crying again, but this time tears of joy "YES! YES I WILL!" Videl cried hugging me tightly "Ow ow ow! Bones Videl!" I groaned in pain. "Oops, sorry" Videl laughed letting go "Can you bring the others in?" I requested "Sure thing Roro" Videl agreed with a smirk, god dammit Mom, Videl exited the room and walked out "Guys, Hero wants us all to come in" Videl informed, everyone squeezed into my hospital room and crowded around me.

I had Videl sit on the side of my bed while holding her hand "We have some news" Videl said with a grin "We're getting married!" I announced, everyone instantly fainted "Huh...they took it better than I thought" I joked grinning at Videl, Videl just giggled, everyone then regained consciousness "But you've only known her for like a week!" Bra argued "So" I shrugged, I then pulled Videl closer to me "I love Videl and Videl loves me, that's all that matters" I stated, Videl blushed a bit while smiling "My baby is getting married!" my Mom cooed "Told you she was a keeper" my Dad said with a big grin "Dad!" I complained "Now we have to plan a wedding! It must be perfect!" my Mom shouted, she was the type to go crazy with this shit, we all just laughed, this was one memorable day for sure  
**To Be Continued... (Yea yea yea, it's a bit early for them to get married but I couldn't help myself)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Conflicts**

It was a week after I proposed to Videl, I was still ecstatic that I was getting married to such a beautiful girl, my Mom was ecstatic as well but x10, I was walking behind the school when I saw Trunks and Goten fist fighting, I ran over to see what's happening "What's going on?" I asked Pan "Trunks just attacked Goten out of nowhere" she answered still watching the fight, Bra jumped in between the two pulling their hair but she got punched in the gut by Trunks. "Oh hell no" Bra responded and jumped on Trunks' back and tried to put him in a choke hold but Trunks flipped her over and she landed on her butt, she bounced right back up and punched Trunks in his eye and then she stuck her hand in her armpit "FUCK! SHIT! FUCKING HELL!" Bra screamed, she then began crying and we all ran to her side "Are you okay?" Marron asked "OMG YOU KICKED BUTT OUT THERE B!" Erasa shouted. Bra then felt a shock of electricity sting her "Ow" she whined, she looked around to find the source and saw it was emanating from me "Hero?" she questioned "Rrrrr!" I growled staring at Trunks, I was pissed he hurt one of my friends, if it was Videl that he hurt then he would already be dead and buried, my hair spiked up for a second like Vegeta's and flashed golden "Um...Hero?" Bra questioned again partially scared.

I was squeezing a rock in my hand like a stress ball, I had the rock so everyone could see it in my hand "No, rocks aren't meant to be thrown" Gohan said trying to reach for it, I crushed it in my hand and it startled the others "Holy shit..." Pan cursed, Trunks and his groupies hadn't noticed what was happening, my hair fully spiked upwards and turned completely gold. I stood up and walked behind Trunks "Hey Trunks" I said in an absolutely livid voice while tapping on his shoulder "Wha-" Trunks was cut off with my fist connecting with his face which made him smash through the school wall, I checked to see if he was alive and he was "Hero! What the hell!" Bra shouted at me, I ignored her and took Trunks to the nurses office, I then left school and went over to Chi-Chi's restaurant "Hey Chi-Chi, Hey Goku" I greeted. I was out of my Super Saiyan state by then "Hero why aren't you in school?" Chi-Chi asked "Cause I'm gonna get suspended anyways so I thought I should leave now" I answered "What'd you do?" Goku asked "I kinda went Super Saiyan and punched Trunks through a wall and almost killed him" I revealed "What?!" the two gasped "I did take him to the Nurse who said she would call an ambulance or something, I wasn't really paying attention" I informed.

"We have to call the other parents you know that right" Chi-Chi told me "I know" I replied, Chi-Chi got all the other parents over at her restaurant and sent out the customers "So what did you bring us here for Chi?" Bulma asked "Well Hero here almost killed Trunks" Chi-Chi revealed "WHAT!" all the parents shouted. Vegeta stomped over to me with veins popping out of my forehead "HOW DARE YOU YOU WEAKLING!" he shouted in my ear "FIRST! I'M NOT A WEAKLING! SECOND! I WAS DEFENDING BRA!" I shouted back "What do you mean defending Bra?" 18 asked holding back a pissed Bulma "Well Trunks and Goten were fighting so Bra jumped in between them to try and stop them but Trunks punched her as a result so I kinda lost it and after that it's a bit of a blur, believe me if it was Videl instead of Bra then Trunks would already be 6 feet under" I explained. Vegeta had his fist ready to punch me the entire time "Now now Vegeta, violence isn't the answer" Goku said getting in between me and Vegeta "Fine but he's never allowed to see my kids ever again!" Vegeta retorted, I was getting a bit pissed by that comment, "Ours either" the other parents agreed "Fine, I'm outta here" I growled getting up.

Just then the others ran in "Are you nuts Hero?!" Bra screamed at me "Sorry guys but this'll be the last you see of me, your parents don't want me around," I informed, I then turned to Videl "I hope to see you again someday" I told her and kissed her on the cheek, I then flew off at top speed "Is that true?" Videl questioned trying to hold back the tears "Yes, it's true" Bulma nodded. Videl broke down crying, she didn't want to lose her Fiancee, all her friends scowled at their parents and hugged Videl "Don't cry Videl, I'll go get him back okay" Goku reassured, Videl looked up at Goku and weakly smiled "Thank you" Videl thanked with a crackly voice "Goku he isn't allowed around our kids remember!" Bulma growled "So your going to break up an engaged couple just cause of one incident! I thought you were better than that Bulma" Goku shook his head in disappointment before he flew off.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Homecoming**

I was at a bar in West City being depressed and drinking a beer, this was my fourth one already, Goku walked in and walked over to me at the bar counter "1 beer please" he ordered, the bartender slid a beer bottle across the counter to Goku and Goku popped it open and took a sip "Heh, you know Hero you remind me of your Dad when we were in High school together" Goku laughed "Oh yeah? How so?" I asked. "Well he did the same thing you did, Vegeta was being an ass to Bulma and left her for Skylar so your Dad knocked him out in one punch just like you did with Trunks" Goku answered "Hehe, my Dad? I guess that old saying is right, like Father, like son" I laughed. I then began banging my head against the counter "What's wrong?" Goku asked putting his hand on my shoulder "Videl's pregnant" I revealed "WHAT!" Goku shouted "Please don't tell the others! Videl made me swear to keep it a secret!" I begged "Alright I won't tell a soul, I cross my heart" Goku promised me "Good" I smiled "Now come back with me, Videl broke down crying after you left" Goku informed me.

"Didn't you hear the other parents, they don't want me around their kids" I grouched "Who cares what they say, the kids have a right to choose who they can and can't be around" Goku argued, I looked at him and smiled "Thanks Goku" I thanked "No problem, now come on" Goku said standing up "You go ahead, I'll be back in a few minutes" I insisted "Alright" Goku nodded and headed back to Chi-Chi's restaurant. Goku just landed and Videl ran up to him "Well?! Is he coming back?!" Videl asked "He'll be back in a few minutes, he just needs to clear his head" Goku answered "Goku what did I just say before you left!" Bulma shouted "MOM BE QUIET!" Trunks shouted, he was perfectly unharmed due to something I gave him "Trunks? I thought Hero knocked you out?" Bra questioned "He did but after he took me to the nurse he gave me this bean that healed all my wounds, all that was left was a few scrapes that the nurse bandaged" Trunks explained.

"But Trunks he attacked you!" Bulma argued "He had the right to! I was being an ass to the others so he did something about it!" Trunks argued back, Trunks then calmed down "Plus him and Videl are getting married, do you really want to ruin that for them?" Trunks pointed out, Bulma hung her head "And Bulma, Hero's Dad did the same thing remember, when Vegeta left you for Skylar he 1 hit KO'D Vegeta in your defense" Goku added, Bulma felt even worse while Vegeta pouted. Goku then turned to Krillin & Vegeta "Guys I need you to follow me, we need to talk somewhere else" Goku insisted, the duo didn't respond they just followed him very far away "Listen you two, Hero made me promise not to tell anyone this but...Videl is pregnant" Goku revealed "WHAT!" the duo shouted "Shhhh! You can't tell anyone got it!" Goku shushed them, the two nodded and they headed back to Chi-Chi's.

I landed a few moments afterwards "Hero!" Videl cried tackling me "Ow" I groaned "It's good to see you too Videl" I smiled, I looked around the room and saw Krillin snickering, I then saw Goku snickering as well, I immediately knew he told and subtly glared at him, I also saw Vegeta scowling at me "Listen Vegeta if you have a problem with me than just spit it out" I growled "It's wrong you got a girl her age pregnant" Vegeta growled back pointing at Videl "HE DID WHAT?!" Everyone yelled except Goku & Krillin who knew, I stood to my feet and walked over to Vegeta and picked him up by the collar "Why'd you tell! It was suppose to be a surprise asshole!" I yelled shaking him, I then dropped him "I knew I shouldn't have come back" I mumbled and headed for the door but was stopped by someone wrapping their arms around me, it was Videl and she was crying "No I don't want you to leave" Videl cried "Alright, I'll stay" I sighed, I didn't want her sad, but we wouldn't be in school for a while, not just me, all of us, so we're gonna throw our own Homecoming for Bra.

* * *

**Homecoming Night...**

I was the first to arrive at the Briefs in a tux for the dance and was greeted by Bulma "Hey Bulma, about attacking Trunks I just wanted to say I'm sorry" I apologized "It's okay" she accepted, I walked downstairs to see all the parents already there "Hey Hero" Goku greeted "My my don't you look adorable" my Mom teased, I blushed and began twiddling my thumbs, I looked around and saw plenty of stuff, neon goo, plenty of food, plenty of drinks, and great decor. After a while everyone was there and the dancing began "Hey Videl, I have an idea" I whispered "What?" she asked, I whispered to her the idea and she grinned, we grabbed a bucket of neon goo and snuck up behind Vegeta "Oh Vegeta" we called "What?" Vegeta questioned turning around, within the second Vegeta was covered in blue neon goo "RUN!" I shouted, me and Videl ran for it, we ran past Bra & Goten "What are you guys doing?" she asked loudly.

I just pointed to Vegeta who was chasing us with a bucket of red neon goo, Vegeta threw the bucket of neon onto Bra & Goten "Daddy!" Bra whined, Vegeta was on the floor laughing, so were we "Oh yeah?" Bra smirked, she pulled out some capsules and threw them, *poof* and there were two buckets of neon, Bra grabbed the yellow and chased us while Goten grabbed the orange and slid over to Goku "Hey Dad" Goten called "What is it son?" Goku asked turning around. He was instantly covered in orange neon "Oh your gonna get it now" Goku laughed picking up a bucket of the stuff, he threw it at Goten who ducked and it hit Chi-Chi, a whole bunch of neon was being thrown between the parents now, Bra already got me and Videl was still clean "All I want is a hug" I smirked "No! Stay away from me!" Videl laughed falling to the ground. I picked her up and spun around "Let go!" Videl giggled "Okay" I responded, I let go and she landed with a loud thud "Time to announce the Prince and Princess of Homecoming" Bulma said into a mic "Get on with it woman!" Bra shouted "Your Prince and Princess are... Hero O'Brian & Videl Satan!" Bulma announced "WHAT!" Bra, Videl, and I shouted, Videl dragged me up to the stage and we were crowned.

We then had our slow dance "I'll go get us some drinks" I said "Alright" Videl nodded, I walked over to the table covered with food and drinks, I grabbed some soda for Videl and Alcohol for me, once I turned around I saw that Videl was lip locking with Gohan, my heart instantly shattered and I hung my head and silently cried, I set the soda on the table and headed for the stairs "Hero where are you going?" Chi-Chi asked. I looked up and she could see I was crying "What's wrong?" she asked walking over to me, I just pointed to the make out couple of Videl & Gohan, Chi-Chi gasped, "Can you give her this and tell her it's over? I need some time to think" I requested holding my engagement ring in my hand "Sure dear, I'll tell her when she comes over" Chi-Chi agreed "Thank you" I thanked and walked up the stairs, I headed out the door and sat on the door step of Capsule Corp.

I sat there for a few minutes until I heard the door swing open, I looked and saw Goten "Hey dude, what's wrong?" he asked sitting beside me "Your brother that's what. He kissed Videl" I replied with my head between my knees "HE WHAT?!" Goten shouted in shock, he then stood up and rolled up his sleeve "I'll kick his ass if you want" Goten growled "Your Mom is gonna handle it, so you may want to say your goodbyes" I said laughing the last part, Goten couldn't help but laugh too "Well I'm gonna go, just warn your brother to not be a jerk or I might have to kick his ass like I did to Trunks" I said standing, I waved and flew back to my house. About 20 minutes later there was a knock on my door, I answered it and saw all the others, including the parents "What are you guys doing here?" I asked "We need to have an intervention, the parents will talk with yours" Trunks answered "Fuck. That" I responded walking upstairs, either way they were gonna come in, I walked into my room and sat on a red bean bag closing my eyes.

A minute later the other teens were in my room "Get. Out" I growled "Bro we seriously need to talk" Goten insisted "Fine" I growled picking up a beer bottle "Put that down! You're not old enough to drink!" Marron yelled at me, I popped the top and flipped them off "Talk" I grouched "Why are you so mad?" Bra asked "Those two" I answered pointing to Gohan & Videl. "What'd we do?" the duo asked "You know what you did" I replied "Can...Can you guys just leave, I need to clear my head, I'm also holding back from trying to kill Gohan" I spoke "You heard him guys, lets give him his privacy" Tyler said pushing everybody out the door "Thanks" I mouthed, he just waved and headed to his room, oh I forgot to mention Tyler is my adopted brother.  
**To Be Continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Awkward Birthday  
**

I woke up to a knock on my bedroom door, it hurt my head cause I had a major hangover from the Alcohol last night "What?" I groaned "Time for school bro" Tyler informed me, he may not have been my blood brother but he was still my brother to me, "Can you drive me please, I have a hangover" I requested "Sure thing H" Tyler smiled. I got dressed in a Black tee shirt, blue jeans, and an old 50's leather jacket "Bye Mom, bye Dad" we waved, I gave my keys to Tyler and gave him the basics of driving since he only had his permit while I already had my license, we arrived 20 minutes later at School "Hey guys" Tyler greeted the group, I was in no mood to talk to them, I just sat down and rested "What's with him?" Erasa asked "He has a hangover" Tyler whispered "Today after school we'll be going to a friend of my mom's house, wanna come?" Erasa asked "Sure" I agreed still resting my head.

* * *

**Later...**

Me and the others were hanging out with Launch's friend's kids, Jose, Dora, Tamera, Justin, Lily, and Jasmine, there was a boy named Travis but he was out cold in their back yard "To new homies!" Justin cheered "To new homies!" we all repeated, me, Trunks, and Pan finished our Sam Adams in seconds "Done!" we shouted, we didn't want to be under the influence so we only had a maximum of two, well everyone except me, I had about four but wasn't under the influence. "It's almost eight" Marron said looking at her phone "Worry wart!" Bra and Trunks said in sync "Is it a crime to worry about our well being?" Marron asked crossing her arms "Yea when you're always worried" Pan stated "I didn't ask you!" Marron snapped "Period..." Pan said with an eye roll "At least I get mine dyke!" Marron shouted "I'm done" Pan said, she then kissed Trunks "I'm not gay" she said finally.

Marron frowned at the scene with her hands in a ball, Trunks gazed at Pan and she smiled apologetically "Sor-" she started but Trunks pulled her into a deep kiss "I knew it was too good to be true, I'll be in the car" Marron said and ran off to Launch's car "God dammit. I'll check on her" I stated, I went after her and saw her sitting on the hood of Launch's car crying. I walked over and sat next to her "I can't believe he would do this to me. Lead me on and then dump me like I was trash" Marron cried, she looked up at me and I could tell she was absolutely heart broken "You need a hug?" I asked with my arms open, she scooted over into my open arms "For you I'll kick his ass when we go back to school" I told her.

"Thank you" Marron thanked "Your welcome. Now stop crying, you're too pretty to cry" I complimented, she blushed and looked back down "You wanna go back home?" I asked, she nodded and I let her out of the hug, I got off the hood and crouched down "Hop on" I said pointing to my back, she walked over and wrapped her arms around my neck, I put my hands on the back of her legs like when you give someone a piggy back ride and slowly took off. After a few minutes of flying we landed at her house "Here we are" I informed, she didn't respond, I looked back and saw she was sleeping so I quietly knocked on her house door "Hello?" Krillin answered the door "Hey, I just brought your daughter back because she wasn't having a good time" I informed him "Thanks. You can take her up to her room, it's the 3rd door on the left" Krillin thanked, I nodded and walked upstairs into Marron's room, I set her on her bed and pulled the covers over her and kissed her forehead "Night" I whispered.  
**To Be Continued...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: New Feelings  
**

"Night" Marron whispered back, I blushed heavily and looked back to see Marron grinning at me "I thought you were asleep" I said embarrassed "I was until you walked up the stairs" Marron replied "Oh..." I nodded, I was still blushing "Um...Hero?" Marron asked "Yeah?" I responded "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out after school sometime" Marron requested blushing "Sure" I agreed, I then left and headed home to sleep.

* * *

**The Next Day...**

I was walking to class with Marron, I figured she needed someone right now plus I think I might have feelings for her but I'm not entirely sure, we then arrived in Mr. Popo's room and me & Marron sat in the row farthest to the back, Marron scooted closer to me and the others were watching surprised, "Um...Marron what are you doing?" I asked blushing, she had her arms locked around mine and her head resting on my shoulder "Oh nothing" she answered. She then leaned up and kissed my cheek, I fainted for a second and fell backwards pulling her down with me, when I opened my eyes my face turned as red as a fire truck with a sun burn, Marron was on top of me sitting up and her butt was on my crotch region, Marron opened her eyes and she had the same reaction, my heart was beating at 50 miles a minute and the others ran up to see what happened.

"What's going on here?!" Bra asked angrily "It's not what it looks like!" I defended "What he said!" Marron agreed "Hero! Marron! Principal's Office Now!" Mr. Popo yelled at us pointing to the door, we walked to Principal Frieza's office quietly "So I heard you two were doing sexual activities in class" Principal Frieza said reading a paper "No, it was a misunderstanding!" we denied "What happened was she had her arms locked with mine and I fell over while pulling her down with me. She landed in an embarrassing place and now we're here" I explained "Huh, sounds legit but I still need to call your parents to come here" Principal Frieza sighed, we nodded and waited on the bench outside his office, our parents then arrived "What's this we here about you two doing sexual activities in class!" my Mom and 18 inquired "Ask Freezer, we explained it to him" I answered, they all headed into Frieza's office.

"So what do you-" I started but was cut off by Marron kissing me, I was surprised but then I kissed her back "Ahem!" a voice cleared their throat, I looked and saw 18, I got partially scared "Um...I'll call you later Marron" I said kissing her cheek, I then ran off "See ya later!" Marron shouted to me waving, I waved back and ran out of the school to my car, I drove off to a place I like to hang out 'Hey Marron, can you and the others try to get out of class, I have an idea' I texted 'Sure, I'll text them now' Marron texted back. She then sent out the message and all the others got out of class 'What's up?' they all asked at once 'Let's ditch school and go out for some fun' I suggested 'I'll go if you're going' Marron said 'I'll go too' Goten input 'I will too' Trunks, Videl, Tyler, Erasa, and Pan texted 'Alright, but I doubt Bra & Gohan would miss School' I joked 'HEY I RESENT THAT!' the duo growled 'I'll meet you guys behind the School in 5 to 10 minutes' I informed them.

I then turned my phone off and began driving back to school, I pulled up in a Nissan like from 2 Fast 2 Furious (R.I.P Paul Walker) "Hop in guys" I instructed "But there isn't enough room" Gohan complained "Well there are six seats, three in the front and three in the back. Marron can sit next to me, Tyler can sit up front and Erasa can sit on his lap, Bra can sit on Goten's, Videl on Gohan's, and Pan on Trunks'" I planned out. All the girls except Marron blushed but agreed "Where are we going?" Erasa asked "We're going out to party, duh" I answered "But where?" Bra insisted "We'll be going to a club downtown in West City, I rented the place out for the day, some of my other friends are gonna meet us there" I explained "Oh" they all nodded, Marron suddenly kissed me on the cheek "What was that for?" I asked "No reason" she answered smiling.

We arrived and I introduced my other friends "Guys, these are my friends. Turles, Tarble, Denise, and James" I introduced "Uncle Tarble?! What are you doing here?!" Bra and Trunks asked "I'm a friend of Hero" Tarble replied, we then headed in and partied for a few hours "We should head out or our parents will kill us" I suggested "Good idea" they all agreed, we got back in the car and decided to head for Capsule Corp. When we got inside the door slammed behind us and locked, we looked back and saw Vegeta "Sit" he ordered, we all quickly took a seat anywhere, he walked over to the other parents and took a seat, I was scared for my life "Why were you all not at the parking lot when we went to get you?" Vegeta interrogated, I raised my hand as in that I was the reason "I drove them" I answered "Then why did it take so long?" Goku interrogated "Um...Help" I whispered to the others.

"Because we went-" Bra started but was cut off "No, the boy has to explain" 18 said "Uh...should I tell the truth?" I asked the others in a whisper, they all nodded "Huh, I suggested we ditch school and go out to party, so we did, Tarble and the others were there too" I explained, suddenly the parents were towering over me "Why would you pull them out of school huh?" Bulma scarily asked "Um, because...BYE!" I shouted making a run for it. Just as I got out the door I was dragged back in by Vegeta "Nooooooo" I cried out "Answer the question" Bulma demanded "Well I did it cause I was in a really good mood after the office incident so I wanted to have some fun" I explained "Are you trying to get in my daughter's pants?" 18 asked "MOM!" Marron whined with her cheeks as red as the sun, I was the same way "...No" I answered "You hesitated!" 18 pointed out "Can we please stop talking about this!" Bra whined, she was bored I guess, I decided to head home.  
**To Be Continued...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Thanksgiving  
**

It was time for Thanksgiving, me and Marron had gotten very close over the past few weeks, we all went to the Briefs for Thanksgiving but I felt like I didn't belong, I mean they've only known me for the school year and nothing more while they've known each other since forever, I'm also pretty sure most of the parents hate me. I knocked on the door and Trunks answered it "Sup" I greeted fist bumping him "Everyone's in the game room watching Disney movies" Trunks informed "Alright" I nodded and headed into the game room, I quietly sat in the back away from everyone and relaxed "Hero what are you doing back there? Come sit up here" Goku insisted "I would but..." I started and then looked at Vegeta, I was afraid he was gonna try to kill me "I'm gonna go to the living room" I said getting up.

I went to sit down on the couch and watched some TV, suddenly out of nowhere Marron was on top me hugging me "AHEM!" a voice cleared their throat very loudly might I add "What are you doing with my daughter?" 18 asked, I could see she wanted to try to kill me "It's not what it looks like, she came out of nowhere for a hug" I explained, 18 sighed in relief. Then the others came down "Hero, you wanna play a game of Truth?" Bra asked "Um...nah" I denied after thinking for a minute, I noticed Marron was still 'attached' to me "Marron could you let me free cause I don't think I can move" I chuckled "Oops, sorry" Marron apologized "It's fine" I smiled, the parents went back to the movies and the others went to playing a game of Truth.

Tyler would be the one asking the questions "Alright, Marron. If you had the chance to have sex with Hero would you do it?" Tyler asked, Marron heavily blushed and I spit out my soda and punched my brother in the arm "The hell is wrong with you?" I asked angrily "It was just a question" Tyler said defensively "..Yes.." Marron mumbled "What was that?" Tyler asked, she just nodded yes, I actually fainted at that moment. "Hero...Hero wake up" Marron said "Uh...my head" I groaned, I then remembered what caused me to faint "So would you really?" I asked "What do you mean?" she asked "You know" I said, her cheeks turned cherry red and she nodded "Marron I have an idea" I whispered "What is it?" she asked, I explained everything in a whisper and she grinned "Let's do it" she agreed, I wrote a letter of what we were doing and I gave it to my brother to read to everyone in 10 minutes "Come on come on" I rushed "I'm going as fast as I can" Marron complained, me and Marron got in my car and drove off as fast as we could, we were going on a road trip, just the two of us.

* * *

**Meanwhile back at the Briefs...  
**

"EXCUSE ME!" Tyler shouted, everyone looked at him with puzzled faces "Tyler why are you yelling?" Goku asked "Marron and Hero wanted me to read this to everyone" Tyler informed "Well then read it!" Bra shouted "Ahem. Dear Everyone, me and Marron have decided to leave and go on a cross country road trip, just the two of us. Who knows, we might even get married while we're gone ;). Signed, Hero and Marron" Tyler read, everyone was shocked including Tyler. "How long ago did they give that to you?!" 18 asked "10 minutes ago" he answered "I wonder why he would do this?" Bra mumbled to herself like it was a mystery "Hopefully they won't be gone long" Krillin hoped "Aren't you worried about our Daughter?!" 18 asked "She's in good hands 18, I'm sure they won't be long. And I doubt they'll get married" Krillin reassured his wife.

* * *

**Back with Marron and Me... **

"So where do you wanna go first Marron?" I asked "Hm...how about...Vegas" Marron suggested "Alright, we'll stay there for a week then I decide the next place, then you again, then me again" I explained "Sure" Marron agreed kissing my cheek, I blushed a bit "You know I love you right?" Marron questioned "Yeah, I love you too Marron" I replied. This time she blushed while looking out the window "How about we play a game Marron? You try and guess where I'm gonna take you" I suggested "Sure" Marron smiled "I'll give you a hint, it's somewhere famous" I hinted "Um...the monuments in Washington D.C" Marron guessed.

"No" I answered "Um...the Statue of Liberty" Marron guessed again "No, but good suggestion" I replied "Thanks. Um...the Golden Gate Bridge" Marron guessed a third time "No. I'll give you another hint. It's not in the US but it's close" I hinted "Um...Niagara Falls" Marron guessed one last time "Correct-a-mun-do" I replied "I can't wait!" Marron exclaimed, the rest of the ride to Vegas she was absolutely gitty. **1 Week Later at Niagara Falls... **"Wow! It's so beautiful!" Marron said in awe "That's not the only thing here that is" I complimented, Marron blushed and gave me a peck on the lips "Marron later tonight I want you to meet me for dinner alright" I said "Of course!" Marron agreed with glee "Now let's enjoy the rest of our time here" I insisted *I can't wait to tell the others about this! It's so romantic!* Marron thought.

**Later that night... **I was standing on the balcony in a tuxedo waiting for Marron, I was messing with the collar of my 'monkey suit', it was kinda funny since I am technically a monkey being a Saiyan and all "Hero?" Marron said in awe walking in, my jaw almost dropped, she was wearing a golden dress that looked like it was meant for prom with all kinds of make up "You look amazing Marron" I complimented "Thanks" she thanked while blushing. I walked to the other side of the table I had set up and pulled out the chair for Marron, I then sat down in my chair, I grabbed a bread stick which had a special something and turned it towards her "Bread stick?" I offered "Sure, thank you" Marron accepted it, she then noticed the special something and gasped, she then looked at me in shock and I smiled "YES!" Marron shouted hugging me.  
**To Be Continued...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Wedding Day  
**

"So when and where should we have the wedding?" Marron asked still gitty about getting married "How about here at Niagara Falls in 3 days" I suggested "It'll be awesome!" Marron exclaimed "If only the others could come" Marron sighed "Maybe we could invite the gang, and possibly Goku's parents cause they seem cool" I said trying to cheer her up "Great! We'll need some help with the wedding anyways" Marron said, I've never seen her so gitty "Alright let's call up the others, but you talk to them" I insisted "Alright ya big baby" Marron sighed. I smiled sheepishly "Hey guys...yeah yeah what was I thinking yada yada yada...listen just come up to Niagara Falls, me and Hero have a surprise...we're gonna invite Bardock and Sharotto too, just not the other parents...alright bye" Marron mumbled into her Cell Phone, I grabbed Marron's arm and pulled her onto my lap "Marron, we still haven't had our alone time" I whispered, Marron grinned and turned around "Yer right" Marron whispered back, I'm sure you can guess what happened next ;).

**1 Day Later... **_Ding Dong _"I'll get it!" I called, I opened the door to see the others and Bardock & Sharotto "Hey guys, come on in" I insisted "Nice place ya got here" Bardock complimented "Thanks, you guys can take a seat on the couch. Marron will be right down" I instructed, they all took a seat on the couch and I took a seat in a chair on the opposite side of the room "So...how have ya'll been?" I asked to break the silence "Good" they replied. Marron then walked into the room wearing a white wedding dress, she walked over to me and sat on my lap "Well? Can you guess the surprise?" I laughed "You two are getting married?!" they all shouted in shock except Bardock & Sharotto who smiled "That's right" Marron replied "Do your parents know?" Gohan asked calmly "No" we both answered "Are you gonna invite them to the wedding then?" Gohan inquired "Do you wanna?" I asked Marron "I'm okay with it" Marron answered "To answer your question Gohan, yes, we are gonna invite them" I replied to Gohan.

**2 Days Later... **I was standing at the alter with Goten as my Best Man, I was still messing with my damn suit and patiently waiting for Marron to be led down the aisle by Krillin, my Mom was crying happily while taking a million pictures "Mom! Quit it!" I whined *I wonder what's taking Marron so long* I thought.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"MARRON I FORBID THIS WEDDING!" 18 shouted "WHY!" Marron shouted back "You're too young to get married! Especially with a boy like that!" 18 yelled "18. Just let her have the wedding for goodness sakes" Krillin insisted "Hm. Fine" 18 grumbled "Thanks Daddy" Marron thanked hugging her short Father "No problem Marron" Krillin smiled, Krillin held out his arm and Marron hooked her's around it, Krillin escorted her out the door and down the aisle.

* * *

**Back with Myself...**

I watched as Krillin walked Marron down the aisle, Marron looked absolutely stunning in her dress, man am I lucky or what, I'm young, in love, and marrying the most beautiful girl in the entire world, Krillin removed her arm from his once they got to the alter and handed her off to me "Take good care of her" Krillin said "I will" I smiled, I looked back at Marron and she was blushing while looking down "You look amazing" I complimented. Marron's cheeks turned to a cherry red and she gave a small smile "Thanks" she thanked "Do you, Hero, take Marron to be your lawful wedded wife to have and behold from this day on, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" the Minister started "I Do" I said.

"And do you, Marron, take Hero to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and behold from this day on, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" the Minister continued "I Do" Marron said "If any have reason why these two may not be wed speak now or forever hold your tongue" the Minister input, no one spoke up, "I now pronounce you Man and Wife, you may now kiss the Bride" the Minister finished, me and Marron sealed our marriage with a passionate kiss. "I love you Marron" I said after I broke our kiss "I love you too Hero" Marron said "Hero I need you to come with me" Marron said pulling me down the aisle, she pulled me into the room where the bride puts on her dress and locked the door "What is it Marron?" I asked "Sit down Hero, what I have to say may shock you" Marron insisted "Alright, so what is it?" I asked "I'm pregnant" Marron said bluntly "That's great!" I cheered "I thought you would be angry..." Marron said with a shocked expression "Why would I be angry?" I asked "Of having a kid at such a young age. That you would miss the rest of your teen years" Marron answered.

I sighed and raised an eyebrow "You're talking about yourself aren't you" I guessed, she flinched but replied "I'm just scared I'll never be able to be a kid with a baby" Marron confessed "Tell ya what, after the baby is born I'll take care of him/her while yer at school" I insisted, Marron hugged me and gave me a peck on the lips "How long have you been pregnant?" I asked "Since Vegas" she answered "So in two and a half weeks we'll be able to tell if it's a boy or girl" I muttered. "Wait but what about school? I'm still pregnant" Marron asked "We'll stay home together and I'll get anything ya need" I answered, Marron smiled and hugged me even tighter "You're the best!" she cheered "It's no problem Marron, you know I'd do anything for you. I love you!" I told her, Marron blushed but smiled wider "Hey I have an idea. Let's not tell the others just yet, my birthday's in three weeks so how about we tell them then, but after we check what gender the baby is" I suggested "That sounds fun" Marron smiled.  
**To Be Continued...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Betrayal On Christmas And Confusing Feelings  
**

It's been two months since Marron and I got married, we've discovered she's having a baby boy and baby girl; today is Christmas and we're all at Capsule Corp for Christmas, I'm looking for Marron but I can't seem to find her "Hey Bra have you seen Marron?" I asked "Last I saw she was out back" she answered "Thanks" I thanked and walked out back to a shocking sight, Marron and Trunks lip locking, I was more enraged than saddened, I tapped on his shoulder and they broke their kiss "Got anything to say before I kill you Trunks?" I asked in a livid voice "Uh, Hero this isn't what it looks like" Marron lied "Shut up" I growled. I grabbed Trunks by the collar and lifted him off the ground "You were lucky I let you live the last time. This time your going to die" I growled, I then threw him into the snow "Welcome to the end of your life, and I promise it's going to hurt" I smirked evilly, he tried to stand up by I punched him back down, I then repeated hit him in the face while he was down "HELP!" Marron screamed, the adults came running and Goku & Vegeta pulled me off Trunks "Let me go so I can kill that son of a bitch!" I shouted in a demonic tone "What's going on!" Bulma questioned "He attacked Trunks" Marron stated checking on Trunks "That son of a bitch deserves to go to hell!" I snapped.

I was getting pissed off, I turned Super Saiyan and started to get closer and closer to Trunks, I broke one of my arms free and aimed it at Trunks with a Ki blast ready, I resisted the urge to fire it at Trunks and fired it at the mountain ahead which got decimated with nothing left "Let me go. I won't attack Trunks again" I stated calmly while looking at the ground "Promise?" Goku questioned "Promise" I nodded, Goku let go and I looked up, a waterfall of tears were pouring from my eyes "How-How could y-you M-Marron?" I cried "I'm sorry, I love-" Marron started but I cut her off "Don't-Don't g-give me th-that shit" I cried "Y-You can burn in hell for all I c-care. S-Same for you Trunks. I'm-I'm leaving" I cried turning around, I walked through Capsule Corp to my car and drove off.

**2 weeks later... **Some strange events happened over the past 2 weeks, like Goten and Bra broke up along with Videl and Gohan, I heard Pan attacked Marron which I was happy about "Hey B" I greeted "Hey" she greeted back "I heard about you and Goten" I said, she grunted "If it makes you feel better I don't believe those rumors, I know you would never do something like that" I told her "Thanks" she weakly smiled "So I heard your birthday is soon" I pointed out "Yep, I'm turning 15 tomorrow" Bra smiled "I know you, Gohan, and Trunks celebrate your birthdays on the same day with a single party. But I'll come if it makes you happy" I offered, she smiled and gave me a small hug "Thanks" she thanked, I thanked god that Goten wasn't seeing me cause then he would be all bitchy with me.

**Next Day... **I was sitting upstairs in Bra's room with Idasa, Tomoki, Marron, Tyler, and a couple others waiting for Bra to bring in Trunks so the party could start, Bra finally arrived with Trunks and took a seat "Let's play spin the bottle" Trunks suggested "It's not a High school party without spin the bottle" Gohan commented, Trunks decided to spice things up a bit and have everyone, including the girls, take of their shirts, some people were reluctant but I didn't care "Your turn Bra" Marron said. Bra used one arm to cover herself and the other to spin the bottle, it landed on me, Bra's cheeks turned pink as she scooted over to me, I grabbed her cheeks and kissed her, the kiss lasted longer than expected so Trunks cleared his throat, we ignored him "Hey!" he barked throwing a Mountain Dew can at my head "Sorry" I apologized sheepishly, I wasn't as pissed at Trunks as I was before, just a tiny bit pissed but I'll get over it "Your turn Hero" Bra giggled, I spun the bottle and it landed on Erasa, I just gave her a quick kiss.

The game ended when Trunks suggested the girls go braless, Bra went to the balcony so I decided to check on her "You okay B?" I asked "I'm okay Hero" Bra exhaled, I made my way over to her side "You're thinking about Goten aren't you" I guessed "I really thought he was the one" Bra sighed "Well you're fifteen, and beautiful. It won't be long before you find yourself with someone else" I told her "But I don't want just anyone" she protested "Then who?" I asked. At that moment our eyes met and the distance between us closed until we were a centimeter away, she slowly brought her hands to my cheeks and smiled "M-Maybe I want you" then her soft punk lips touched mine, I was so confused about my feelings right now, maybe I should just see where this leads.

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
